


Soledad

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Yes, you read the title right... Westlife's Soledad.This is an updated version. I've got a request from a reader who unable to relate Seongwu as Thomas.Daniel and Seongwu got to know each other after their chance encounter at a cafe.Seongwu could not accept Daniel in his life completely until he sort out things himself.





	Soledad

POV (Seongwu)

 

The café here was much better than the previous, it’s quieter and less crowded. The WIFI working’s fine too. I found a seat at the corner by the glass wall. While I was working on my laptop and sipping my hot Americano, I heard a loud cheerful voice filling up the whole café, talking to baristas behind the counter. I looked up and saw this well- dressed guy with an ash grey hair in animated conversation, oblivious to the small crowd in the café. How could a person be so bubbly and sunny in the morning? I can’t relate, really. He caught me looking at him. Oops, busted!

Here I am sitting at the same place everyday. Practically making the seat and table officially mine. The guy’s presence is expected every morning, making me anticipate his appearance every morning which last, 10 to 15 minutes. Listening to his cheery voice, kind of make my morning, uplifting my mood I would say. Even though I’m not part of their chat, I felt at ease listening to their talk, at the same time pretending I’m reading on my laptop. Yes, I’m eavesdropping. He still make a dash to grab his coffee even though he was late for work.

On my way home, I saw the café guy entering my apartment’s building lift from a distance. He stayed here too? Hah great, I felt like a stalker, following him home when he doesn’t even know I existed at all. I let him take the lift before me. I wouldn’t want him to know we are neighbours. That will be awkward especially we went to the same café every morning.

The café had been quiet and felt something missing. The guy wasn’t around for two days already. Maybe, he knows I’m stalking him or shamelessly listening to his convo every morning. Now, I’m bored sitting here doing work but no zest although it’s Friday. Well, shouldn’t have hope too much. Silly me!

Monday morning, it’s been a week plus being a patron at this café. I’ve decided to change my seat nearer to the counter, same row from the previous seat. Here I can see the view outside the café and people watching the customers, ordering their drinks. Hah, that guy is back, I can recognise his voice even though I’m busy typing away on my keyboard. Still, can’t help stealing a glance, so I looked up. Holy shit! He dyed ash blonde, the same time as me? His was slightly lighter, maybe my hair is thicker so it appeared darker. Our gaze met and he smiled at me. I am internally screaming like a school girl when your crush looking back at you. I’m sure he saw I covered my mouth with my hand because I just couldn’t believe he looked so good in that colour. Dammit, busted x1000! Thank god, he took his coffee and left.

The next morning when I entered the café, I saw my new seat was taken by none other the café guy, with his back facing the counter. Why of all places, must you sit there boy, I sigh. I went to the counter, the baristas know what I have every morning so they just keyed in the amount and I’ll make the payment. Today, they said it’ll be FOC since the café guy had paid for me. I have to ask them again, seriously for real? Both baristas smiled and nodded at me. I got my coffee and…. of course I have to say my thanks right. For once, I felt a lump in my throat, walking towards ‘my’ new seat. I stood in front of him who was so engrossed typing away. He removed his earpiece when he saw me and I said _hi.._.

\------------

 

POV (Daniel)

 

As usual, my first stop of the day would be the café to get my coffee fix in the morning and meet up with my barista friends, Woojin and Jihoon, for a short chat. It’s a good way to start my morning. I’ve gotten discount for my purchases since I was a part- timer during my college days. Today, I saw an unfamiliar face seated at the end of the café. Our eyes met but he quickly looked away. I can see he has a defined jawline, an innocent face with his bangs covering part of his eyebrow. I asked Woojin, who is he? He told me the guy is a new customer. But... he looked familiar. I wonder where.

I’ve been seeing this same new guy, seated at the same place every morning, his eyes glued to his laptop reading or watching, I don’t know. My heart was saying he’s listening to my conversations with the boys instead. Looks like there’s another reason for me to come by the café. How late I am, I will still dropped by, grab my coffee, took a peek at him from the side of my eye. That’s enough for me to get by my day.

I was kind of missed the new guy, since I have to be away for 3 days for my event. Maybe he’ll miss me too, hahhaha… They say absence make the hearts grow fonder, right? I’m just being delusional. Hope to meet him again on Monday, keeping my fingers crossed.

Monday, yes it’s Monday. I fasten my pace to the café. I was looking forward to see him today. I’m behaving like those boys in high school trying to steal glances on your favourite girl from a distance. I’m kind of disappointed when I didn’t see him at his usual seat. Yet, I saw someone else with the same colour hair as mine seated on the same row but nearer to the counter. I went to the salon to get it dyed yesterday out of boredom actually. I don’t get the joked when my Woojin and Jihoon kept teasing me about the same hair colour until they pointed me to the new guy who was looking down at his screen. _Screeeech!_ The moment I turned my head, there I saw him gawking at me, I absentmindedly smiled at him. He looked so heavenly amazing with the new hair colour. I’m so in awe with him, I swear. I took the coffee and left immediately before I do something stupid.

I woke up an hour earlier than usual. It’s today or never. Even the baristas were surprised to see me arrived so early. Still, it has to be today. I told them I’m paying for an additional drink which meant for the new guy. So I seated at his yesterday’s seat, doing my work while waiting for him. My heartbeat went _boom boom boom_ , I’m sure the customers in the café can hear my heart was pounding dangerously loud. I’m not sure which is louder now, the music in my ear or my heartbeat. Then, here he is, an angel standing right next to me and reaching for my heart. I removed my earpiece and I hear his heavenly voice for the first time saying _hi._

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hi…

 

**Daniel:** Care to join me? (close his laptop)

 

**Seongwu:** (sit opposite him) Thanks for the coffee. You shouldn’t have taken the trouble, really. Erm… this is awkward.

 

**Daniel:** It’s a ‘get to know’ drink I would say, since I always see you here.

 

**Seongwu:** You buy drinks for other customers too, to get to know them?

 

**Daniel:** What? (laughing)… I’ll be MC Hammer broke by then. I see, you’re a regular here.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m sure you didn’t know we’re neighbours?

 

**Daniel:** Are we? Really? (murmuring) That makes my job easier…

 

**Seongwu:** What did you just say?

 

**Daniel:** Oh, I’m Daniel. Daniel Kang (extend his hand).

 

**Seongwu:** Seongwu. Ong Seongwu.

 

**Daniel:** So Thomas, which floor do you stay?

 

**Seongwu:** The most upper floor at the end. You?

 

**Daniel:** Oh the one that has a balcony right? I’m on the 10th floor. Here’s my namecard.

 

**Seongwu:** Here’s mine… You’re in event management. That’s great, this might come in handy to use your service in future.

 

**Daniel:** Modelling agency? You’re your own boss?

 

**Seongwu:** You too, yes?

 

**Daniel:** Erm… (looking at his watch) Shall we meet up for lunch later? I need to get going, we’re having a meeting say in 15 minutes time. I’m sorry Seongwu (gathering his stuffs).

 

**Seongwu:** I’m available for lunch anyway. Why not you call me or text after you’re done with your meeting?

 

**Daniel:** That’ll be great. See you later, Seongwu. Good to finally meet up…

 

**Seongwu:** See you too…

 

 

Every morning without fail, they’ll meet up at the café spending half an hour or so before walking together to their office which was a block’s away in between. They meet up often after work whenever time permits, for dinner or hang out at each other’s apartment.

\--------

Daniel was gazing intently at Seongwu instead of doing his work. Seongwu knew he was being watched so he lifted up his head and found Daniel was winking at him. Seongwu stick out his tongue and back to his work. Daniel pulled out an earpiece from Seongwu’s right ear to get the latter’s attention. Seongwu saved his work and gave Daniel his full attention, pulling the other earpiece out too.

 

 

**Daniel:** What were you listening to Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** Songs that will not be in your playlist I guess… (drinking his coffee)

 

**Daniel:** Name me one song.

 

**Seongwu:** Westlife’s Soledad…

 

**Daniel:** Why?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm…. a story behind it which I don’t wish to elaborate, thank you. So what song you can’t go without?

 

**Daniel:** It was ‘Steelheart’s She’s gone’ but now I’ve moved on to nothing in particular.

 

**Seongwu:** Dan, any plans on this coming Saturday? I’ve a wedding to attend, maybe you want to accompany me?

 

**Daniel:** I would love to Ongie but… I have an event. I’m so sorry to disappoint you.

 

**Seongwu:** (patting his hand) Its fine don’t be sorry. You have a responsibility to fulfil. At times, I have to sacrifice my weekends too. Speaking about event, I have a favour to ask you.

 

**Daniel:** Wassup... (sipping his coffee)

 

**Seongwu:** I have 2 annual events coming up in 3 months’ time and another one in 5 months’ time, perhaps you can be our main event manager and planner? I’ll give you the details when you come over to my office.

 

**Daniel:** You said ‘main’?

 

**Seongwu:** Yup, main. So, you’ve been a sub- coordinator all this while?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah… not sure I can handle big projects by myself.

 

**Seongwu:** Have faith Dan. I know you can do it. Furthermore, your partner, Jisung is there to assist right. I’m there to help you around too. But be warned, I’m quite bossy and a perfectionist.

 

**Daniel:** Then we are good as teammate for this project.

\--------------

 

Seongwu arrived at the banquet hall to attend Channie’s sister wedding. He was looking around for familiar faces until Kai called him over to their table. There, he found Chen, Sehun and Baek seated together. The usual group of guys he hang out with for gatherings and drinks.

Channie came over to give Seongwu a bro hug and went back to mingle around with the guests since he’s the host. Seongwu felt that somebody was watching him from the corner of his eyes, he turned his head to find Dan was waving at him. He nodded. So, Dan was the coordinator for the wedding event. Seongwu can’t help but staring at Dan who looked dashing in his navy blue blazer suit. Baek went over to the seat beside Seongwu.

 

 

**Baek:** You know him?

 

**Seongwu:** Who?

 

**Baek:** Daniel?

 

**Seongwu:** Oh Daniel, yeah... yeah… he’s the event manager for my annual fashion shows. You know him too?

 

**Baek:** He’s my childhood friend actually.

 

 

The conversation stopped abruptly as the bride and groom enter the ballroom. There, Channie was serenading a song to the newlyweds. Seongwu seated with the guys waiting for the waiter to serve them their course dinner. Daniel was looking at Seongwu, stealing glances admiring on how chic and amazing Seongwu looked in all black outfit and roll up sleeve shirt. He pushed up his hair, showing his full face feature. Seongwu really slay that look.

Half way through the dinner, Seongwu saw Daniel was walking towards the door. He picked up some pastries from the table and wrapped it in the serviettes. He told the guys, he’s going to get a breather and left the crowd. Seongwu found Daniel outside the ballroom balcony, staring into the amazing view, accompanied by the evening breeze. There he saw the guy he had fallen for, that had imprint himself in his heart. He would love to hug this same guy from behind and feel his warmth against his.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hey…

 

**Daniel:** (turn around, smiling) Hey… aren’t you supposed to be at your table?

 

**Seongwu:** I brought you this… I’m sure you have not had your meal.

 

**Daniel:** Oh… thank you. You don’t have to trouble yourself. You’re a guest.

 

**Seongwu:** Eat it… at least it can last you till the wedding reception is over. I wouldn’t want you to take the spotlight from the bride, fainted in front of the crowd (chuckle).

 

**Daniel:** It wouldn’t be a bad idea, cheap publicity for my company…. (munching on the pastries).

 

**Seongwu:** Channie will kill you for that.

 

**Daniel:** Perhaps you can company me afterwards for supper? It’s alright if you have plans.

 

**Seongwu:** Well, ok. I’ll accompany you.

 

**Daniel:** That’s great. By the way, thanks again for smuggling the pastries for me. Sorry Ongie, I’ve to go now.

 

**Seongwu:** No worries, really.

 

**Daniel:** Don’t forget to wait for me, ok? (touch his face)

 

 

Seongwu nodded. Daniel moved forward, rest both his hands on Seongwu’s arms and plant a kiss on his forehead. Daniel then left to go back to his duty. Seongwu on the other hand, stood frozen trying to digest what had just happened. It was unexpected but it gave Seongwu an electrified feel from the kiss.

 

 

**Channie:** There you are, I’ve been looking for you.

 

**Seongwu:** Oh sorry, it’s my turn?

 

**Channie:** Very soon. So you know Daniel?

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah… we met up at a café and we hang out a couple of times. We’re neighbours.

 

**Channie:** Is it serious?

 

**Seongwu:** Nope… why?

 

**Channie:** Nah… just asking. He’s close to Baek actually. We went for drinks before. Daniel’s a great guy but always unlucky in love.

 

**Seongwu:** What do you mean?

 

**Channie:** We knew he was in relationships but nothing last. It’s all because of his career, obviously on weekends he’ll be at events and functions so these girls are not so understanding about his job. They left him.

 

**Seongwu:** Oh… he didn’t mentioned that to me before.

 

**Channie:** Now that you know, I trust you to keep it to yourself.

 

**Seongwu:** I promise.

 

**Channie:** Let’s go… before they start looking for us.

 

 

Seongwu and Channie walked back to the hall. When they arrived, Channie approached the MC and Seongwu took his seat at the piano. The guests who were busy eating, stopped and looked up, once Seongwu started to run his fingers on the keys. It was a piano version of Jason Derulo’s Marry Me.

“ _105 is the number that comes to my head_  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

_I'll say will you marry me_  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You’re the love of my life”

 

Seongwu’s voice made Daniel stopped what he was doing and watched his performance from where he stood. Seongwu was enjoying himself singing and playing the piano. For the first time in life, he felt someone’s soothing voice had touched his soul. It was beautiful. The hall was quiet throughout the performance and he received a thunderous applause when it ended. Daniel suddenly found Baek, stood beside him.

 

 

**Baek:** You like him…

 

**Daniel:** We have met up a couple of times…

 

**Baek:** I was asking, do you like him?

 

**Daniel:** Like as a friend… yeah.

 

**Baek:** Not with that look.

 

**Daniel:** What look?

 

**Baek:** That soft gaze while watching him just now.

 

**Daniel:** I don’t know what you mean by that.

 

**Baek:** Don’t play dumb, Daniel. Go pursue him but don’t make him cry again.

 

**Daniel:** Huh?

 

**Baek:** Listen… 3 years ago, the day he was supposed to propose to his girlfriend, she was involved in an accident and passed away before he could see her alive, one last time.  He was devastated. After that incident, he has gotten quiet and withdrawn in his own world. There are days we forced him to join us because we are worried he might delve into depression.

 

**Daniel:** (shock) I didn’t know this.

**Baek:** Since I’ve told you, keep your mouth sealed. Understand? Ok, back to your work or Channie will kill me for disturbing you.

 

**Daniel:** Thanks Baek for telling me.

**Baek:** We’re buddies, right? (wink)

 

 

Seongwu waited for Daniel till the event was over. He chatted with the guys at the table to pass time. When Daniel came over, Channie offered them to go out for drinks but Seongwu declined politely, saying he’s tired and going home with Daniel since they’re neighbours. They bid goodbye and walked out together.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Where do you have in mind for a supper? I’ll drive you.

 

**Daniel:** You own a car?

 

**Seongwu:** Nope. It’s a car sharing thing.

 

**Daniel:** Since you drive, you decide. I’m famished. I can even eat a whole cow now.

 

**Seongwu:** Alright, I’ll be your chauffeur.

 

 

They went for supper nearby since Daniel’s stomach was growling loudly. They decided to head home afterwards because Daniel kept on yawning during their meal. Seongwu played his favourite song Soledad on their way home. They chatted for a while before they exited the car.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ongie, I don’t know how you feel about me but I’ll be frank about it anyway. I like you Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok… this is so random (shift, to lean against the door).

 

**Daniel:** I’m serious. For someone who has dated girls before, this will be something new to myself. I’ve tried to push away how I felt towards you but it just got stronger.

**Seongwu:** Truthfully, I was drawn to you the very first time I heard you in the café. I was curious about you. Yet, I don’t know where this will lead us too.

 

**Daniel:** You’re confused too?

 

**Seongwu:** I thought between us was just a bromance thing until I figure out, the way I feel for you is different and I’m still in denial. I’m comfortable with you. Maybe we’ll take this one step at a time. I can’t say I’m fully committed about us. Give me some time to sort things out before letting you in, completely.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll give you all the time that you need. I’m right here whenever you need someone to hold you.

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you, Dan (went over to the next seat, a peck on Dan).

 

**Daniel:** That’s well- deserved kiss for a start…

\----------

 

**Daniel:** _Hello, Ongie? Are you asleep?_

 

**Seongwu:** _Not yet but it’s almost midnight. Why aren’t you sleeping, Dan?_

 

**Daniel:** _The show ended late. I called to ask what you’re up to at this hour._

 

**Seongwu:** _I’m catching up on Empire series. I’ll go to bed soon, once it ended in 20 minutes I think._

 

**Daniel:** _Hah, that’s good. Wait for my call again. See ya…._

 

Seongwu was yawning for the past 5 minutes, lying down on the couch. He told himself he has to stop watching the series or he’ll be late for work the next day. By the time he turn off all the switches, he got a text from Daniel, _open your door._

Seongwu opened the door to find Daniel was standing right in front of him with his goofy smile. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, not believing what he just saw. He reached out his hand and pinched Daniel’s arm.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ouch! What’s that for?

 

**Seongwu:** So you ARE here in person.

 

**Daniel:** Am I supposed to stay outside?

 

**Seongwu:** Oh sorry, come one in… it’s just surreal to see you here. I wasn’t expecting to see you till tomorrow evening, right?

**Daniel:** Jisung wanted to leave right after the function so might as well I leave too. I miss you, Ongie. Don’t I deserve a kiss for coming back early?

 

**Seongwu:** You’re so cheesy (a peck on his lips). Have you eaten?

 

**Daniel:** I did but feeling a little bit hungry still.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll reheat some lasagne for you (walks to the kitchen).

 

**Daniel:** Do you mind if I borrow your laptop? Mine’s the battery is dead.

 

**Seongwu:** It’s on the top shelf on your right.

 

 

Daniel took the laptop and parked himself on the couch with the notebook on the table. He waited for a while after pressing the power button. Seongwu came back with the lasagne, placed the small plate in front of Dan before resting his butt on his lap.

 

 

**Seongwu:** I’m sorry Dan… I’m so (yawn) sleepy. I’ve to go to work in a few hours’ time.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll be fine here. I just need to finish up the report and I’m good to leave.

 

 

Seongwu shifted his body, to nuzzle on Daniel’s neck and placed a kiss. Daniel kissed his cheek before he stood up and walked to his bedroom. Daniel stayed in his position, looking at Seongwu retreating to his room. He gobble up the lasagne and back to the laptop. On the screen, the wallpaper shows Seongwu and a pretty looking lady locked in an embrace, smiling happily with a beautiful landscape in the background.

He heard a soft music playing, from the side speaker. It was none other than Soledad on repeat mode. _Is there connection between the wallpaper and Soledad?_ He kept the question to himself and proceed to finish up his work. After he was done, the clock shows 3 in the morning. He cracked his neck and did some stretching after prolong staring at the screen. It’s all quiet around him, he didn’t realised the song was still playing. He googled up for Soledad’s lyrics out of curiosity. _Soledad, it’s a keeping for the lonely, since the day that you were gone_ …

So Baek was telling the truth that Seongwu lose his girlfriend 3 years ago. He replayed the moments when he confessed to Seongwu in the car, 2 weeks ago. Now, he could understand why Seongwu needs time to let him in, into his life. It’s not easy for him to let go of his past for someone he loved dearly. He sighed.

Daniel power off the computer, tidy up his stuffs on the table and put the small plate in the sink. He went into Seongwu bedroom, to find the latter was peacefully asleep, hugging his Seal plushie. He looked very calm and serene in his undisturbed slumber. Daniel went over to kiss lightly on his forehead and down to the lips, he felt his hand was gently clasp. It was Seongwu holding on to him with his eyes still closed. _Stay…_ Thomas opened his eyes to repeat it again. Daniel sat on the empty space by the bed with their fingers still intertwine.

 

 

**Daniel:** (half whispering) You’re sure you want me to stay?

 

**Seongwu:** Kiss me, Dan.

 

 

Daniel hesitated. He didn’t want to do it when Seongwu was half aware of his surroundings. Seongwu pulled their hands towards him, making Dan lay on top of him. Their eyes met and Seongwu pulled him closer, leaning in for a soft kiss. Daniel tighten their embrace, indulge into a more intense kiss between them. Daniel went to explore kissing on his lips, slipping in his tongue for the other to actively engage, passionately.

Seongwu roam his hand down to Daniel’s shirt to undo the buttons and toss the shirt away. At that point, Daniel rolled their bodies for Seongwu to be on top of him, with the latter’s knees on either side of his hips. Daniel gazed stay on Seongwu whose hands are busy unbuckling Daniel’s belt.Seongwu was surprised when Daniel reached for his hands to stop his actions.

 

 

 

**Daniel:** This means you’re ready to accept me in your life?

 

**Seongwu:** (staring at him) Take me Dan.... bring out what's been in me for far too long.

 

**Daniel:** (smirk) Tell me how you want me to ….

 

**Seongwu:** (whispering into his ear) Do me baby, like you never done before. Give it to me till I just can't take no more. I’m calling in sick today.

\------------

**Daniel:** Where are we going Ongie?

**Seongwu:** A place where I go to every Sunday.

 

 

Their journey was a quiet one other than Westlife’s Soledad and other ballads playing on the stereo. After 20 minutes, Seongwu made a turn, entering a cemetery area and stopped the car. They exited from the car. Daniel saw rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right. Seongwu led the way and walked over to a particular tombstone which was perfect and polished, bore the engraving “Lisa Ong” on it.

Seongwu stood silence for a moment after placing a bouquet of red roses which they bought on the way there. Daniel was a few steps behind to give some space to Seongwu. Daniel felt peaceful in his quiet surrounding.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Lisa, your love has kept me going all these years. Your love has made me believe that someday I’ll find someone who will make me laugh again, someone who truly loves me like you did. (turn around to reach out and intertwine their hands) Lisa, I’ve found that someone. Today, here I am with someone I started to love, someone I want to share my future with and someone I’ll wake up to every morning. I will move on Lisa, open a new chapter… and today also will be the last day I’ll come here and visit you. Still, you’ll always have a special place in my heart. I love you, Lisa.

 

 

Daniel pulled him closer for an embrace as Seongwu started to cry. After Seongwu composed himself, he stayed in front of Lisa’s tombstone for a final time before joining Daniel again, walking back to the car. Daniel interlocked their fingers and stopped before entering the car. There, Seongwu back was leaning against the car, looking at Daniel, holding their hands together.

 

 

**Daniel:** Hey… (wiping the tears away)

 

**Seongwu:** Sorry…

 

**Daniel:** Don’t be… you have the right to. From now on, I’ll not see any tears shed from you, I’ll only see your smile and hear your laughter. Lisa will be my witness, I’ll make you happy, and I’ll love you unconditionally, even if you go bald one day.

 

**Seongwu:** (slap his chest lightly) What… you wish me go bald? (chuckling)

 

**Daniel:** That’s my love smiling. Looking at you, it warm my heart always. Thank you for accepting me. Now, I know what Soledad means to you.

 

**Seongwu:** It was also a comfort for me, for days when I didn’t see you at the café. I thought I scare you away.

 

**Daniel:** I was afraid that by the time I came back, you’ll not be at the café anymore. When I saw you with same hair dye, I knew it’s time I make a move on you. You really kill it.

 

 

Daniel leaned in for a peck. Seongwu pulled him closer, enveloped his hands around Daniel’s shoulder, where Daniel wrapped his around the other’s waist, closing their eyes, savouring the moment, kissing passionately, softly, unhurried. Daniel slowly pulled apart, opened his eyes, to see Seongwu staring back at him.

 

 

**Daniel:** We should get going before sundown.

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah, we should. I love you, Dan.

 

**Daniel:** I love you more babe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I'm a sucker for ballads. Spreading Westlife wonders in my fanfic.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake in this fic.
> 
> Enjoyss.


End file.
